The objective of this project is to obtain antitumor active compounds with greatly reduced toxicity (e.g., cardiac toxicity). The contractor will operate a synthesis laboratory to conduct research in the design and synthesis of aglycones related to Doxurabicinone (Adriamycinone) as potential anticancer agents. All materials will be submitted to NCI for testing. All materials will be assayed as to identity and purity and to determine physical and chemical properties as required. Synthesis work on related classes of materials that show promise based on research studies may be performed.